


Prove It

by LarryToTheStylinson



Series: Text Posts [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, cutie pies having cutie cuddles, dribble drabble, gavins a punk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2142879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryToTheStylinson/pseuds/LarryToTheStylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘you think you’re a better kisser than me??? you think you’re a better cuddler? come over here and prove it punk’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prove It

**Author's Note:**

> based off this text post; http://oceannanotoceania.tumblr.com/post/93518540004/shitty-ah-text-post-graphics-ft-barbara-eyyy

Gavin and Michael fought, of course, have you even seen any of the videos that Achievement Hunter came out with? Although a lot of people would claim that the boyfriends would play up the fighting for the camera, which wasn't totally true. Of course Michael played up his anger and yelling, but the deep frustration with Gavin was real. And that is what Michael loved the most about their relationship. 

But that didn’t mean that they didn’t also play fight, Michael would fake yell at Gavin and Gavin would fake cry at the comments alot of the time off recording. Just to have something to do, much like the vine that he had put up. It was just their dynamic, and today was just one of those days. The days where the two boys were in a playful mood, making comments about each other and the other employees of Rooster Teeth. 

“You know, I’m the bloody best kisser in this whole office. Especially in the Achievement Hunter office. Best kisser around!” Gavin bragged to Geoff, mostly to annoy the older man but also to annoy Michael. 

“You know, I don’t care, nor do I want to find out how good of a kisser you are Gavin. Straight with a wife and kids remember?” Geoff answered with a roll of his eyes, willing to not be sucked into 'Mavins' play fighting. 

Michael on the other hand bit his lip and turned to look over at Gavin, who was sat in Jack’s desk next to Geoff with a cocked brow.

"He’s a fucking liar Geoff, a damn fucking liar, I’m the best kisser, Gavin is sloppy. You hired a liar” 

Gavin gasped loudly and looked over at his boyfriend, jutting his bottom lip out softly in mock hurt, his hand covering his heart. 

“Hurtful words Michael!” he cooed out. “And lying words! Michael kisses horribly, he’s all teeth and anger.” Gavin shot back and smirked softly. “And he is also the absolute worst cuddler, absolute worst! I’m the best the best of the best actually! Even Michael admits it” 

Michael gasped and stood up in outrage. “I have never ever said that! How dare you say that I'm the worst cuddler! I am the best of everything in our relationships, I’m the best kisser and cuddler and the best fucker!” he smirked and got into the other mans face seeing Geoff groan and wince at he mental image. 

Gavin just looked at him and let out soft laugh his face set in a determined smirk, “Liar.”

Michael crossed his arms over his chest, yelling now. “You think you're a better kisser than me? You think you’re a better cuddler?" come over here and prove it punk.” Michael spat and stuck his chest out with a smirk. 

Gavin grinned and squeaked as he launched himself off the chair and at Michael,pushing him over to the couch and planting kisses all over his face as he wrapped his arms tightly around him as he did so. Proving his point when their lips met, that infact, he was the better kisser and cuddler in the relationship.


End file.
